All The Old Flames Fastened On
by overthemoon19-45
Summary: Sansa Stark is in the midst of healing herself when she finds a familiar face on campus that she hasn't seen for years-and some old wounds are re-opened. Now a two-shot...maybe a third chapter coming along? SS/JS Modern Day AU. Jon slightly ooc (not too broody). Title is an Arctic Monkeys lyric.
1. Chapter 1

If it were any other day, Sansa Stark might not be so reluctant to get out of her own car. If it were any other day, she would have had food in her belly and would have remembered to bring her damn backpack, but in a frenzied rush out the door, she had forgotten nearly everything of importance, including her composure. Sansa cut the engine and sank back into the threadbare seat to let out a long breath. _Would they even let me in without my UW ID?_ Things like this never happened to her, not to careful, collected Sansa Stark. _Shit._

It was nearly one in the afternoon, and she felt nothing but disappointment in herself for messing up. _Why did I sleep so late, damn it?_ The lack of preparation for her first day back at University of Westeros- Winterfell made Sansa wonder what else she may have overlooked.

"…. When people study the sciences, they generally overlook the beauty in them…there are pros and cons of course… depending on who you are and what you like…. But the thing about physics… is that it is relevant to all of us in that…."

As the professor droned on and Jon was in the middle of wondering whom in their right mind would grant Mace Tyrell a doctorate- when a tall, ponytailed redhead opened the squeaky door of the lecture hall and tried to quietly slip in without notice. She had only just taken a seat when Dr. Tyrell made an overt, unnecessarily long pause of annoyance at the girl's minor disturbance. It was only when she squirmed uncomfortably in her seat that Jon's breath had caught in his throat. _Sansa?_ That same squirm had made many an appearance when Sansa was uncomfortable at family dinners. _Not my family, though._ The realization that she was here, in person, and not an illusion - settled itself difficultly to sit on Jon's chest, and for a moment he forgot to breathe.

It seemed like it had been only a few months since they had last seen each other, always an appropriate distance away and with careful _hello_ s and _how are you_ s _._ Evidently, Sansa looked much the same, though a bit stiff where Jon remembered softness. She was still very beautiful as she always had been, and in subtle places too like the slope of her neck and nose.

In truth, it had been years since they spoke, years since Jon had moved out of his foster home across from the Starks, and years since he had come over for dinner. Years since Robb died. By the time Jon had composed his breathing to settle his beating heart the professor dismissed the students and the lecture hall was emptying.

Jon shouldered his backpack and made for a quick exit, not meaning to lose Sansa in a sea of UW hoodies. "Sansa," he called, "Sansa, wait." His hand found her shoulder and Sansa turned quickly to meet his eyes, confusion clouding her face.

"Jon? What- what are you doing here?" Jon's train of thought, his list of what to say to her- everything left him when he noticed the fleece-lined collar of her jean jacket. Robb's jean jacket. It was outfitted with all the same patches and pins as he remembered, and he doubted greatly that Sansa had moved them even half an inch.

"Robb's jacket?" he asked, and fingered a patch near her shoulder. _Neutral Milk Hotel_ it read. The band Jon had dragged Robb to go see the year they both turned 17. Jon gave her a small smile and said, "At that concert, Robb had spent fifteen minutes convincing the bouncer that we were of age."

Sansa's eyes fell to the patch, to where Jon's fingers were seconds ago, but where now scruffing through his hair, black as ink and just as curly as she remembered. "He was so set on us having beers that night that by the time we finally got them, neither of us wanted to admit that they tasted like toilet water." Jon recalled as he laughed -Sansa gave him half a smile.

"Jon. How are you?"

"Doing ok. Are you hungry?" Jon already started feeling the guilt in his Adam's apple from how much he liked his name on Sansa's tongue. _Old habits._

"I'm fresh out of cash, actually." She said as she remembered her backpack, probably sitting on one of her kitchen chairs.

"That's not an issue. I know a place." he led them outside where a green car was parked, rusted in some places and dented in others. "Er, you may have to jiggle the handle a bit to get the door to open," Jon felt his face redden as Sansa fussed with the door and slid into the passenger's seat, her warm breath swirling about her face in the nippy January air. As he took his usual route to The Shadow Tower, he wondered what exactly he had gotten himself into. What was he supposed to say to her? It was too late to take back out of this horrendous situation… but how exactly could he talk to someone that he hadn't seen in…. four years? Five?

"So," Jon coughed as he slowed for a stop sign, "Do you have a major picked out yet…?" he peeked at her out of the corner of his eye, thankful that they weren't completely face to face just yet.

"No, uh, not quite. It's still my first year, so I'm just getting a feel for things." She looked out the side window, pointedly avoiding his glances.

"Right, right. So…you're taking physics then?"

"Yeah, are you taking it as well?" Sansa turned to face him in her seat, and their eyes met briefly before he turned his attention back to the road. _Was that hope in her voice?_

"Uh, sort of. I'm working on my masters right now so I'm just a teacher's assistant."

"You've graduated?" Sansa seemed defeated. There was so little they knew about each other. Maybe it would be easiest if he just… told her everything.

"Yes, I have." Jon made sure to add more brightness into his voice. They were going to have a good time if it killed him. "When I moved out I went to a community college in King's Landing, and got an associates degree in applied mathematics, lived in some microscopic apartment for a while and didn't sleep over the summers so I could work at saving up for textbooks… Then I got accepted here at Winterfell to finish a bachelor in physics and astronomy and graduated last May. They took me in again for a Masters and here we are, discussing it in my shitty car, on the way to a shitty pub… hope you like shepherd's pie."

"Oh yes, I love shepherd's pie." Sansa even sounded a bit excited. _Please let her have a good time_. Their eyes met again and Jon smiled at her.

"Good 'cause we're nearly there."

"So you're a science nerd?" She said abruptly.

Jon gave a hearty laugh. _No-nonsense Sansa Stark._ "I suppose I am one, yes. If you need help with your coursework let me know. My number hasn't changed."

They sat in a half-comfortable silence for the rest of the ride. Jon parked a block away and they stepped over partially melted piles of snow to reach The Shadow Tower, and Jon really, really hoped that this wasn't a huge mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh yes! I'll have another please!" Sansa gave a bright smile to the Grenn, the bartender and one of Jon's friends, who nodded and went to go fix her another whiskey sour. Jon had never taken her for a bourbon kind of girl, but after a few hours at The Shadow Tower, he learned not to expect anything specific from Sansa. She had grown into herself, and that was that.

The first hour or so when they first arrived was quiet and weird, and the pair of them didn't seem to know how to act around each other. For another thing, Sansa just seemed… unhappy. Jon made a point not to ask about Robb or her parents. After a few drinks, though, their tongues loosened and soon Sansa began to smile- and they laughed together about bullshit professors and bad dates. And now… well Sansa was certainly feeling no pain.

"Oh, Jon this must be terribly expensive but it's for sure fine because I'm definitely paying you back, alright?" She said quickly between gulps of her fresh drink.

Jon shook his head at her for what must have been the fifth or sixth time. "I told you," he said as he made circles in his remaining mashed potato with his fork, "I don't want your money."

"It doesn't have to be money, Jon Snow! I could pay you back in soccer balls or fancy cocktails at my apartment or a telescope or lasagna!" Her mouth made an excited "o" as she patted his arm excitedly with whiskey in her eyes. "You haven't tried my lasagna!"

"No, I haven't, I suppose I'll have to some day."

"Tonight!" She declared.

"You might be a little in your cups to be faffing about near open flames and hot ovens, yeah?" he said as he chuckled. "Plus, we have class tomorrow."

"Uh, no we don't, Jon Snow tomorrow is Saturday. Do you think I would reasonably get drunk with you on a school night?" She took another gulp from her glass. "My lasagna doesn't have any meat in it. I hope that's not an issue."

Jon stood to slip into his brown leather jacket, and felt his vision adjust slightly. Drinking on his part was not the original plan. He certainly wasn't _drunk_ , but the thought of anything happening to Sansa was enough for him to leave behind his car and pick it up tomorrow. "It's five-thirty actually, so I dunno, you might. And you're right, tomorrow is Saturday, but we should still probably get you home soon. Plus, a lasagna without meat is no lasagna at all." He grinned at her scandalized facial expression as he flipped through the contacts in his phone to call a cab.

Sansa swung her legs playfully from her seat at the bar as Grenn came by to pick up her empty glass. "Another?" He asked, but she shook her head.

"I think we're headed home, but thank you! The best whiskey sours I've had in a long time."

"Thanks, I don't get to mix drinks for people that often. Mostly people just order beers or shots." Grenn picked up another glass to wipe dry with his cloth. "So how long have you and Jon been dating?" Sansa's eyebrows wrinkled and then shot up as she processed the question.

"Oh! Jon and I! We aren't dating just- He's an old friend I guess." She swallowed and coughed lightly, squirming against the leather of her seat that had suddenly become so uncomfortable. With a heavy, familiar weight settling into her stomach she added, "We haven't seen each other in a while." Words caught in her throat, threatening to escape from her slippery lips. _Not since my dead brother's funeral._ Sansa then felt a warm hand clap her shoulder, and Jon gave her a wide smile as he reached for his wallet with the other hand.

"Ready to go?"

"I… yeah. Ready to go." She smiled back weakly at him as he paid the bill, acutely aware that the alcohol in her blood was making her feel guilt and torment where she normally felt numbness. They left the pub wordlessly and stood by the entrance, Jon's back against the cold brick.

"A cab should be here any minute. I don't think either of us should drive. Tomorrow I can come pick you up from your apartment if you like." Jon seemed so pleased and content that Sansa felt another wave of guilt- they just had such a good time and if she didn't cheer up quickly she would ruin it. "So I can drive you to the school to pick up your own car?" Jon continued, but couldn't see her face to confirm the plan. She didn't nod or give any indication of hearing him. "Sansa?"

Sansa sucked in a breath quickly as if bracing herself. She then sniffed carefully before looking at him, a fat tear slipping from her eyelashes letting out a long, shuddery breath. "I miss him, Jon. I miss him so much."

Jon felt a sharp tightness near his sternum. _She misses Robb._

Years ago he never would have touched Sansa; they never reached that type of relationship. Yet, here she was, down and vulnerable in front of him, her shoulders hunched up against her ears and strands of her hair sticking to the wet tracks down her cheeks. So he enveloped her in his arms and tucked her brilliant red hair underneath his chin. He encased her shuddering sobs into his chest as he pressed her there firmly. "Oh sweet girl," he said as he felt her hands near the small of his back. Underneath his jacket, she had fists of his sweater in each hand, clutching fiercely while she cried.

"Sweet Sansa." He said again, rubbing small, soothing circles into her back. Sansa would never know how much it pained him to hold her like this.

"I miss him too."


End file.
